Vs. Tangela
Vs. Tangela is the eighth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 8/15/15. Story Ian, Elise and Conway are at the Pokémon Center, filling out the application for the Pokéathlon. Conway: So, there are five different events. Grass tournament, Sumo contest, Block Smashing Contest, Poké Ringer and an Extreme Pokémon Race. You can choose one Pokémon for each event, and you can sign a Pokémon up for more than one event. Elise: They expect us to choose all our choices now? It’s crazy! Ian: Done. Elise: Already?! Ian: Yeah. It’s easy. Each round only has a specific Pokémon that fits them. Elise: (Sighs) If you say so. End Scene A large crowd is at the Pokéathlon Dome right out of Goldenrod City, everyone cheering. On the field are several trainers, including Ian, Gary, Elise and Conway. Bayleef is by Ian, Tangela by Gary, Bellossom by Elise, and Sunflora by Conway. Other trainers have Skiploom, Vileplume, Victreebel, and Parasect. On the stage is an elder man, wearing silk robes. Magnus: Hello, my friends! Welcome, to the fifth year anniversary Pokéathlon competition! This competition will be a bit different than usual, featuring 5 special tournaments. Today’s tournament, is the Grass Pokémon Royale! Each trainer will use one Grass type Pokémon to battle the other trainers, and the winner will receive a bouquet of Gracedia flowers, one of the rarest and beautiful flowers in the world, supplied by our own Goldenrod City Flower Shop! Let the battles begin! The first battle on the field is Ian vs. Gary. Gary: Heh! Didn’t think we’d battle this soon. Ian: You scared? Gary: You should be the one who’s worried! Go, Tangela! Gary throws his Pokéball, choosing Tangela. Tangela: Tan! Ian: Let’s go, Bayleef! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Bayleef. Bayleef: Bay! Magnus: And, let the Grass battle begin! Gary: Tangela, use Power Whip! Tangela’s vines glow purple, as it extends the vines at Bayleef. Bayleef uses Reflect, creating a crystal wall that takes the attacks. Ian: Reflect Cut! Bayleef’s leaf glows and extends, as the Reflect Wall morphs into a blade. Bayleef swings her head, cutting through Tangela’s vines. The vines keep coming, as they wrap around the Reflect Wall, squeezing it. The pressure of squeezing hits Bayleef, as her head is forced upward. Gary: Good luck getting out of that Bind attack! Ian: Razor Leaf! Bayleef slightly motions her head, firing Razor Leaf into the sky. The leaves fall down, cutting through Tangela’s vines, freeing her. Ian: Now, use Grass Pledge! Bayleef glows with a green aura, standing on her hind legs. She stomps down, four grass towers shooting out of the ground. Tangela stands its ground, as the fourth tower barely misses. Gary: Heh! Too bad. Nature Power! Tangela holds vines out, as they glow white. Three energy orbs form, as they fire ice, electric and fire beams at Bayleef. Bayleef swiftly uses Grass Pledge, the attack canceling out the Tri Attack. Gary: It’s not useful on offense, so you use it for defense. Let’s charge Solar Beam! Tangela glows golden, as it takes in sunlight. A golden orb forms in front of Tangela. Ian: Last shot. Grass Pledge! Bayleef: (Determined) Bay! Bayleef glows with a green aura, as she raises one foot. She stomps the ground, as grass towers shoot at Tangela. After the fourth tower, the Grass Pledge circles around Tangela, as a large Grass Pledge tower shoots out from underneath Tangela, hitting it hard. Ian: Yes! We’ve got it! Bayleef: (Excited) Bay, bay! The Grass Pledge fades, as Tangela is still standing. Gary: Fire! Tangela fires Solar Beam, hitting Bayleef head on. Bayleef stands her ground, panting. She then collapses, defeated. Magmus: And, Bayleef is unable to battle! Tangela and Gary win! They shall move on to the next round! Ian pets Bayleef, as she stands up. Bayleef: (Upset) Bay. Ian: Don’t be upset. That was a great battle. And, we mastered Grass Pledge! That’s a plus. Bayleef: Bay, bay! Gary: Not bad. But you’ve still got a long way to go. Ian: This tournament isn’t over. I’m sure we’ll battle again. Magmus: And now, let’s move onto the next round! Let us welcome Conway and Elise! Conway takes his position on the field, as Elise is on the other side. Ian has taken Togepi, and is watching from the trainer tunnel. Conway: Well, I have to say. I wasn’t expecting this. Elise: What’s wrong, Conway? Scared? Conway: Someone’s got a lot of confidence after their radio debut. I guess it’s time to see just how much you’ve grown. Sunflora, time to analyze! Conway throws the Pokéball, choosing Sunflora. Sunflora: Sun, flora flora! Elise: Okay. Go, Bellossom! Elise throws her Pokéball, choosing Bellossom. Bellossom: Bellossom! Magnus: And now, let the battle begin! Conway: Sunflora, use Razor Leaf! Elise: Bellossom, use Energy Ball! Sunflora swings its leaf arms, firing spirals of leaves. Bellossom charges a dark green Energy Ball by its flowers, firing it. It pushes through Razor Leaf, as Sunflora dodges the Energy Ball. Conway: (Tilts glasses up) Let’s take this up a notch. Use Sunny Day! Sunflora’s flower face glows gold, as it looks up at the sky, firing a golden stream of light. It hits the sky, increasing the harshness of the sun’s rays. Conway: Now, Solar Beam! Sunflora fires Solar Beam instantly, Bellossom startled and hit hard. Conway: Razor Leaf! Sunflora speeds in towards Bellossom at a blinding speed, swinging its arms to launch Razor Leaf. Bellossom is hit hard, launched backwards. Elise: So fast! Conway: Chlorophyl. The signature ability of Grass types. It increases the speed of Pokémon under harsh sunlight. Solar Beam, once more! Elise: Dodge it! Sunflora fires Solar Beam, though Bellossom moves just as fast to dodge it. Bellossom appears behind Sunflora. Elise: You’re not the only one with that ability! Use Acid! Bellossom’s head flowers spin, as it fires a stream of purple Acid. It hits Sunflora hard, knocking it down. Elise: And now, Energy Ball! Bellossom charges and fires Energy Ball, faster than Sunflora can stand up. Sunflora flies back, defeated. Magnus: And Sunflora is knocked out! Bellossom and Elise win! Conway: Hm. Good try Sunflora. Especially for our first battle. Sunflora: (Weakly) Sun. Elise: That was incredible, Bellossom! Especially that Chlorophyl! Bellossom: (Dancing) Bell! Conway: That Acid attack will go a long way in this tournament. As long as she doesn’t face any Pokémon that resist it. End Scene The tournament continues, as several more battles go on. Victreebel defeats Vileplume with Leaf Storm, while Skiploom takes out Parasect with Bounce. Elise’s Bellossom battles Skiploom, striking it with Energy Ball and knocking it out. Gary’s Tangela uses Nature Power, which fires Tri Attack that knocks out Victreebel. Magnus: And, what a first day! All these competitors are fierce competitors, but today, two of them are the strongest and most persevering than the rest! In one corner, it is Elise! (The crowd cheers) And in the other corner is Gary Oak! The crowd goes wild, as Gary looks smug on his side of the field. He throws his Pokéball, choosing Tangela. Tangela: Tan! Gary: Yesterday, you got lucky with your Granbull evolving. But I know how you battle now. This battle’s as good as over. Elise: (Excited) We’ll see about that! In the stands, Ian, Togepi and Conway are watching. Conway: Each battle increases her experience, and confidence. While it may be a tough match, I think she has a shot. Ian stays silent, as Elise throws her Pokéball, choosing Bellossom. Bellossom: Bellossom! Magnus: And now, the final battle of the Grass Pokémon tournament, begin! Gary: Tangela, use Bind! Tangela extends its vines, which wrap around Bellossom, squeezing it. Elise: Alright. Acid. Bellossom spins its flowers, firing Acid. It hits Tangela’s vines, it screeching in pain. It retracts its vines, comical tears forming. Gary: Don’t wimp out now! Use Solar Beam! Elise: Energy Ball! Bellossom fires Energy Ball, while Tangela fires Solar Beam. Solar Beam breaks Energy Ball, as Solar Beam hits Bellosssom. Gary: Now Nature Power! Tangela glows white, as it charges and fires Tri Attack. Bellossom is hit by each one individually, being knocked back and forth. Bellossom hits the ground, weak. Elise: (Smirks) Moonlight. Bellossom glows a silver color, as the Moonlight shines, healing Bellossom. Gary: Moonlight?! Conway: She definetely learned from you. She’s got your smirk down. Elise: Now, dance in with Acid! Bellossom: Bell! Bellossom starts dancing, as it fires Acid when it spins. Tangela is hit, knocked back. Gary: Power Whip! Tangela swings Power Whip, though Bellossom dodges as it dances, getting closer to Tangela. Bellossom hits Tangela with several Acid attacks, Tangela panting heavily. Elise: And now, Energy Ball! Bellossom flips backwards, as it fires Energy Ball. It hits Tangela, as it drops. Magnus: And Tangela is down! The victors of the Grass Pokémon tournament are Elise and Bellossom! Elise: We did it! Bellossom: Bellossom! Elise runs onto the field, as Bellossom hops into Elise’s hands. Elise spins in a circle, Bellossom elated. Gary returns Tangela, as he gives a snarky pout. Gary: Looks like you still have some luck left. Gary walks off, as Magnus approaches Elise and Bellossom with a bouquet. Magnus: And now, your prize. Gracedia, one of the most prized flowers in the world! We’ll also provide delivery services if there’s anywhere you want to send them. Like home. Elise: Uh, thanks. I’ll think about that. Magnus: And that ends today’s festivities! Everyone, please come back tomorrow, as we’ll have one of our Pokéathlon traditional competitions, the Sumo Contest! Main Events * The Pokéathlon begins. * Elise wins the first round of the Pokéathlon, the Grass Pokémon Tournament, by defeating Gary. * Conway's Sunflora is revealed to know Razor Leaf and Solar Beam, and its ability is Chlorophyl. * Elise's Bellossom's ability is revealed to be Chlorophyl. * Gary reveals he owns a Tangela. * Ian's Bayleef masters Grass Pledge. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Gary Oak * Magnus * Skiploom trainer * Victreebel trainer * Parasect trainer * Vileplume trainer Pokémon * Bayleef (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Bellossom (Elise's) * Sunflora (Conway's) * Tangela (Gary's) * Skiploom * Victreebel * Parasect * Vileplume Trivia * Elise defeats Gary, a feat that Ian has yet to do by this point. * Bayleef finally completes Grass Pledge. * Despite being based off the Pokéathlon from Heartgold and Soulsilver, the Block Breaking contest is the only event based off the game events. The rest are based off tournaments that occurred in the anime, all but the Poké Ringer being shown in the Johto arc. * Elise wins a bouquet of Gracedia. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Pokéathlon Category:Pokémon Tales: Elise